love lessons
by choi soojin
Summary: love lessons


love lessons british and korean love.

this story is about two people from two states of the world . one is from the england and one is from south korea. the names are lowell and kimmi lee .the girl is from grantham in the uk. the boy is from buasan from south korea. lowell kim is writer in big buiness building.

kimmi lee is one the kpop star in south korea.

three years ago kimmi lee was in england thinking about her dream being a kpopstar .

kimmi says to her friends and say lets go to south korea .

they all say okay and fighting.

on the to the airport sera says i was in group called 9 muses.

they all say to sera we know you say it everyday geez man.

sunmi says i haven't been home since last month since promoting my last song.

kim says good one to her.

they all say together we are suga nine and then say fighting hope we get our first ever number on too.

sera says to minne don't tell me you are going to sing.

she says yep i am .

they all what are you going to sing.

she said i am going to sing is first kiss by sunny from snsd.Geureoke maennal chyeodabomyeon bukkeureopjanha  
Hold on now tteollyeowa jamkkan doraseobwa  
Sumeobeorigo sipeundedo useumi nawa  
Close your eyes make me smile  
Saljjak dagaseobwa

Tteolligo sumi makhyeo amu saenggagi an na  
Nado moreuge neol mireonae neomu mianhae  
Nae mami nae mam gatji anha ijen eotteokhae  
Baby tell me now seulpeomalgo  
Go back from the top

Johahandaedu neomudo saranghandaedu  
Jeongmallya maeil neowa saranghago sipeo  
Jogeum jogeumssik neoege ppajyeodeureo na  
Jakku bukkeureowojyeo

Neomu ppareun geol almyeonseodo moreun cheok hagu  
Neoui mame deureowa kiseuhago sipeunde  
Cheomiragoneun mitji motal neoui nunbiche  
Eotteokhae neukkihae neomu gwiyeoun neo

Cheoeumbuteo ireoneun ge  
Jeongmal aninga sipeo  
Saljjak twinggigo yamjeonhage  
Be a girl like a tv star  
Eoneusae nado mollae  
Niga danggyeobeoringeol  
Eojjeom eotteokhae sorijireulkka  
Go back from the top

Jakku jakku tto nae mami dugeundugeunhae  
Jeongmallya maeil neowa saranghago sipeo  
Jogeum jogeumssik neoege ppajyeodeureo na  
Jakku bukkeureowojyeo

Johahandaedu neomudo saranghandaedu  
Jeongmallya maeil neowa saranghago sipeo  
Jogeum jogeumssik neoege ppajyeodeureo na  
Jakku bukkeureowojyeo

Cheoeumbuteo ireoneun ge  
Jeongmal aninga sipeo  
Saljjak twinggigo yamjeonhage  
Be a girl like a tv star  
Eoneusae nado mollae  
Niga danggyeobeoringeol  
Eojjeom eotteokhae sorijireulkka  
Go back from the top

Johahandaedu neomudo saranghandaedu  
Jeongmallya maeil neowa saranghago sipeo  
Jogeum jogeumssik neoege ppajyeodeureo na  
Jakku bukkeureowojyeo

Johahandaedu neomudo saranghandaedu  
Jeongmallya maeil neowa saranghago sipeo  
Jogeum jogeumssik neoege ppajyeodeureo na  
Jakku bukkeureowojyeo

they all say cool that it no more until the live peformances then and they all agree in a unison.

while in south korea lowell and his friends are going out to the tv studio to see the kpop idols peforming live they all say lets go then.

ryan says who is on first.

lowell says it is infinite singing last romeo.

jay says okay and then next.

shane says ukiss with laboum singing let be love.

lowell says to his friend lets go then.

on the way to m countdown the lads say to each other one day it will be us boys,

lowell says i know that.

ryan says we are there now boys.

the boys says together lets get out the car then.

going into the studio the boys seen advert saying change of artist saying debut of a girl group called suga nine.

the boys are looking at each other to say great another debut.

backstage suga nine saying we just got the plane man we are so tired.

the manger of the group this is you debut peformance .

kim says what is our debut song is .

mang says into the new world .

the girls say are we covering snsd debut song.

man says yes.

kyun says yeppie we doing a cover has our first song .

kim says so that is why we did our first music video then for.

sera and the girls who where in kpop groups say to the newbies it is alright girls.

min ,kyun and kim are jumping up and down with glee to get chance to sing live with their kpop idols the three say yeah us.

the producer says to the band your next please follow me to the stage.

kim says to the group this our first song and she also say fighting lets forset this joint.

the girls says lets do it .

[Taeyeon] Jeonhae jugo shipeo seulpeun shigani  
Da heuteojin hueya deullijiman  
[Seohyun] Nuneul gamgo neukkyeo bwa umjigineun maeum  
Neoreul hyanghan nae nunbicheul

[Jessica] Teukbyeolhan gijeogeul gidariji ma  
Nunapeseon uriye geochin gireun  
[Yuri] Al su eomneun miraewa byeok bakkuji ana  
Pogihal su eopseo

[Tiffany] Byeonchi aneul sarangeuro jikyeojwo  
Sangcheo ibeun nae maeumkkaji  
[Sunny] Shiseon sogeseo mareun piryo eopseo  
Meomchwojyeo beorin I shigan

[All] Saranghae neol I neukkim idaero  
Geuryeo watdeon haemae ime kkeut  
I sesang sogeseo banbokdweneun  
Seulpeum ijen annyeong  
Sumaneun al su eomneun gil soge  
Hwimihan bicheul nan jjochaga  
Eonjekkajirado hamkke haneun geoya  
Dashi mannan naye segye

[Yoona] Teukbyeolhan gijeogeul gidariji ma  
Nunapeseon uriye geochin gireun  
[Taeyeon] Al su eomneun miraewa byeok bakkuji ana  
Pogihal su eopsea

[Sooyoung] Byeonchi aneul sarangeuro jikyeojwo  
Sangcheo ibeun nae maeumkkaji  
[Hyoyeon] Shiseon sogeseo mareun piryo eopseo  
Meomchwojyeo beorin I shigan

[All] Saranghae neol I neukkim idaero  
Geuryeo watdeon haemae ime kkeut  
I sesang sogeseo banbokdweneun  
Seulpeum ijen annyeong  
Sumaneun al su eomneun gil soge  
Hwimihan bicheul nan jjochaga  
Eonjekkajirado hamkke haneun geoya  
Dashi mannan  
[Taeyeon] Uriye~

[Seohyun] Ireoke kkaman bam hollo neukkineun  
[Jessica] Geudaeye budeureoun sumgyeori  
[Taeyeon] I sungan ttaseuhage gamgyeo oneul  
Modeun naye tteollim jeonhallae~

[All] Saranghae neol I neukkim idaero ([Jessica] Idaero~)  
Geuryeo watdeon haemae ime kkeut ([Taeyeon] Ime kkeut~)  
I sesang sogeseo banbokdweneun ([Taeyeon] Banbokdweneun~)  
Seulpeum ijen annyeong ([Taeyeon] Seulpeum ijen annyeong~)  
Neol saenggangman ([Taeyeon] Whoa yeah~)  
Haedo nan ganghaejyeo ([Taeyeon] Ooh ooh~ Ooh ooh~)  
Ulji anke nareul dowajwo ([Jessica] Dowajwo~)  
I sungane neukkim hamkke haneun geoya ([Taeyeon] Hamkke haneun geoya~)  
Dashi mannan uriye

the boys says that is the group that was rubbish.

the end of this chapter. 


End file.
